


The Holiday Special

by BethanyJDoll



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyJDoll/pseuds/BethanyJDoll
Summary: It's the Phantom Thieves first Christmas together, well the first one where one of them isn't in prison that is so Haru decides to invite them all to her place for Christmas. Sojiro and Sae are invited too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's still the first week of December but I really loved this and wanted to get it written and out there. I know its kida short but I really love it so I hope you do too.

December 24th was approaching. Christmas Eve. The anniversary of when the Phantom Thieves defeated a god and saved Christmas. If they hadn't lived it they'd think it was a video game or something. But that wasn't what they wanted to celebrate. It was their first Christmas together as friends where one of them wasn't in prison. They knew they were going to do something but it was Haru who actually came up with the idea. They would all spend Christmas together at Haru's.

It was perfect. Ren was going to celebrate it with the Sakura's anyway. Ann's parents weren't going to be in Japan for Christmas. Ryuji's mother was working. Yusuke was living at the dorms and had no plans. Futaba agreed on the condition that Sojiro was invited too (which of course he was) and Makoto was said the same thing about her sister (Who was also invited.) After they all agreed Haru spent the week before Christmas organising everything and making sure it was perfect. 

They were arriving on Christmas eve and spending the next few nights there. Yusuke arrived first with a large heavy... wagon. Ann and Ryuji, who had met up prior, arrived after. Then the Sakuras and finally the Nijimas. 

It was a fun day, the first part of it was spent playing billiards, after dinner was mostly uneventful. The Phantom Thieves reminisced and laughed about how Ren had shot a God in the face to save Christmas and the aftermath of it. Eventually though everyone retired to their own rooms.

Then Christmas came. It was time for gift giving and receiving. Yusuke revealed his wagon of portrait paintings of his friends that he had painted over the last year. Ann gave out the special jewelry she picked out for everyone, it matched their styles perfectly. Ryuji had just bought sweets for everyone. Futaba said her gift was more mechanical and then tinkered with everyone's phones for a bit, none of them knew what she did but she seemed pleased so they went along with it. Makoto had bought everyone something practical, something they could use for studying or working. Haru had just asked everyone for something expensive they would like and then bought it for them. Ren had somehow bought them all something that solved a problem they each had. Sojiro and Sae didn't have gifts with them so they made the drinks and helped in the kitchen.

The day was fun, they played on games consoles that they'd collectively decided to bring, an argument between Ryuji and Futaba though about which console to play resulted in Makoto taking both. When they got bored of playing video games, Ann suggested they play hide and seek, Haru's house was big enough for it. Yusuke ended up seeking, suprisingly it was Makoto he found first.

Sojiro was tired, he always got tired during the day when winter came, so he ended up taking a nap. Sae went off to read in one of the quieter rooms. Sojiro was woken up when he heard a loud thump from the room next to him, then he heard some hushed voices, eventually the noise stopped entirely.

He rubbed his eyes and checked his watch. It was 10:43 and he could see it was dark outside when he looked out a window. He decided that he should probably investigate what that noise was. But some of those kids were there, he thought, if any were hurt they'd come for help. Sojiro was indecisive, he wanted to make sure none of them were hurt but he didn't want to seem overprotective, something he'd been worried about for a while.

Eventually he made up his mind and went to investigate. When he entered the room he was hit by a wave of heat, the fire was lit and in it's warm light, lying on the couch were the kids. He could see them, they were all sleeping on the couch, they were leaning on each other with a large blanket covering them. Sojiro smiled, they were okay after all. He walked up to them quietly and removed both Futaba's and Ren's glasses them gently placed them aside on the coffee table. He turned around to leave and saw Sae leaning against the door frame.

"I thought you were reading?" Sojiro asked, surprised by her sudden reappearance.

"I finished." She simply responded with a smile. She looked to the couch and quietly let out a chuckle. "They look so cute like that, I'm glad that they found each other." She said.

"Yeah, they seemed like they all needed each other, Futaba especially." Sojiro said looking back. "They look like a family, hell they sure act like it." Sojiro said with a smirk.

Sae looked at him, he was right. They were a family, the both of them included, but he didn't seem to realise how much that he actually meant to them all. "They all think of you as a father y'know." She said. Sojiro turned to her suddenly.

"What? No I'm sure that's not true. I'm just Futaba's father and Ren's old guardian." Sojiro said dismissively. "Besides, why would they think of me as a father, surely they all have someone else like that."

Sae shook her head. "No, they don't. Makoto and I's father died when she was younger, Ann's is never in Japan longer than a month, Ren's shipped him off to Tokyo, Yusuke's last father figure turned out to just be using him, Ryuji's dad was abusive and drunk and, well you know what happened to Haru's dad." Sae shook her head again, he still couldn't see it.

"Well... even so. I only used shelter them and make coffee for them." Sojiro looked back at them. Was he really like a father to them?

"I'm surprised you never noticed. It's quite obvious to me. The way they all talk about you, look at you, how they light up whenever you're mentioned. Trust me when I say that they all care a great deal about you." Sae said walking up to him.

"They do...?" Sojiro said baffled. They thought of him as a father. Sojiro let out a quiet laugh. He looked at them all quietly sleeping against each other.

Sae looked at him and smiled. She could see a few tears fall which he quickly wiped away. "It's ironic... I told Wakaba years ago that I never intended to have any kids." He looked at her.

"Well, it seems they were intent on having you." Sae said turning away. "I'm off to bed, unless you need me for anything?" Sae said, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Sojiro opened his mouth, he considered asking her to stay an talk with him for a bit but decided against it. He smiled and shook his head. "Well then, good night Sojiro. Merry Christmas." Sae said leaving.

Sojiro walked over to the seat next to the couch. He stayed to make sure the fire went out safely. "Father huh?" Sojiro shook his head and smiled. Now their gift to him made sense. In addition to the individual gifts, they'd collectively given him another gift. A photograph of all the thieves together outside Leblanc and they'd signed it with the caption, 'Thanks for being the Coffee Dad ever!' He thought at first that they were just poking fun at him.

Sojiro smiled and just looked at them all. He didn't know what they got up to when they were Phantom Thieves. He was always worrying about them, he still was honestly. But that's okay.

Its only natural for a father to worry about his children.


End file.
